shadowportfandomcom-20200213-history
Sara Glyder
Captain of the New Dawn. Sara's life is a story of rolling with the punches until she couldn't get up any more. The discovery of Kori and a call from an old friend drags her back out into the galaxy. History Early Childhood Sara Glyder was born on Ferrum in 3,044 CE. Her father worked as a test pilot on the production line for Icarus Engineering. Growing up around starships got her interested in flying from a young age, and her father encouraged it often. By the time she was seventeen she’d left her education to serve as a pilot on a cargo hauler. It was her first taste of off-world and intended as a routine trip to Arturo. A Republic cordon caught the contraband mixed among the supplies and nearly saw her imprisoned with the rest of the crew. Olympian Smuggler The captain went to bat for her as someone who had no knowledge of what was actually on the hauler, but with him and his crew locked away and the ship impounded she found herself stuck on the distant world. She was also alone when the Olympian’s tracked her down to find out what happened to their shipment. The fact that she didn’t know anything about the illicit deal carried no weight with the gang, and she was drafted into a raid on the Judicium warehouse to retrieve the cargo. They succeeded, but not without notice, and Sara soon found herself a criminal of the Republic. With no other choice, she kept running with the Olympians and eventually lifted a light freighter called the Red Dawn. With a ship of her own, she was finally free to leave Arturo and began a career as a smuggler. Tu Long, a member of the Arturo gang that had taken her under his wing stayed on as her bodyguard and muscle. The Olympians wiped out the arrest warrant on her head, an action that left her further in their debt and also enabled her to better serve as a smuggler for them. A task she would prove herself skilled at over the next few years. Eventually, after several jobs and a handful of close calls, Sara set the Red Dawn down in a port on the planet Midas for repairs. The pit crew was lead by a talented woman named Aisha Reyes, and after a bit of discussion, Aisha joined the crew of the Red Dawn as the ship mechanic. The three dreamed of a better future, with Sara having nearly paid off her debt to the Olympians. All she needed was one last score to be a free woman. That score came soon enough on what seemed like a basic cargo job with a strangely high kickback. It was on this job that she met Doctor Amiri, a disenfranchised archaeologist. The Republic had been covering many of the doctor’s findings, hoarding the knowledge for themselves and the woman had grown tired of it. She’d arranged for a shipment to a colleague in the Chimaera System, unaware of his connection with the Olympians. Once they were in transit, Sara’s suspicions lead to her investigating this strange cargo and discovering that her holds had a pair of crates filled with anima. Surprisingly, the rest of the job went off without a hitch and with the final payment made Sara and the crew of the Red Dawn found themselves free. They renamed the ship to the New Dawn and set to a new task. Their time smuggling across lines had shown them how people were suffering under the Republic and Olympian rule. Sara declared the New Dawn would become a symbol of hope, and bring relief to those cast aside by the people who should watch over them. Gnostic It was during this time that Sara began to suffer migraines and start to have strange episodes of awareness. Unbeknownst to her, the exposure to anima had awoken powers within her, making her what the Republic deemed a gnostic. Alongside this, she drew closer to Aisha and the pair formed a romantic relationship. The New Dawn flew for several years, but began to draw attention. In particular, Sara drew the attention of the Republic. A.E.O.N. (Anima Empowered Operative Network) began to hunt down this elusive gnostic operating independently. Her final confrontation on the planet Apollo nearly lead to her capture. In the end, Tu died and she was separated from Aisha who was presumably also killed by the government agents. Sara alone escaped, launching the New Dawn and fleeing to the furthest reaches of space. The Tandava System. The idealism of her youth has faded with the death of her crew, and the continued war of the Olympians and Republic. Her biggest concern these days is taking care of herself. Appearance Sara stands at an imposing height of 5'4". She is of caucasian descent with brown hair down to her chin and blue eyes. Her skin is fair in color, more suited to indoors, cities, and space than traipsing through wilderness. A jagged scar runs across her face, a reminder of her encounter with Aeon. Sleight of build, her reflexes and muscles are tuned more for the pilot's chair than physical activities. Category:Characters